


A Welcome Heat

by hutchabelle



Series: An Unbearable Cold [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after consummating their relationship, Katniss and Peeta reunite after spending their final spring break apart. A heated reunion leads both to confess something they’d repressed for much too long. Part two of An Unbearable Cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Heat

Katniss sighed and glanced at her watch as the plane banked to circle the airport yet again. She guessed the delay wasn’t terribly unexpected since she’d chosen to return back to college as late as she possibly could from her girl’s spring break trip with Annie, Johanna, and Madge to Daytona Beach. The high volume of air traffic on that Sunday was due to the sheer number of flights in the air.

Her trip had been a welcome treat for her final spring break before graduation in May, but she missed Peeta, her boyfriend of six months, who’d gone on his own spring break trip with his brothers to South Padre Island. They’d made a promise to let the other have their own fun, only texting a few times a day, but his brothers had still given Peeta grief over not being able to tear himself away from his phone.

It had only been ten days, but the ache she felt because of his absence from her everyday life hurt as much as any physical pain she’d ever suffered—including the agony her feet gave her the day she and Peeta had gone sledding and she’d battled hypothermia. That was the first time she and Peeta had been intimate together, and they’d enjoyed expanding their physical relationship since then as much as they cherished deepening their friendship.

Katniss knew how incredibly lucky she was to have found the love of her life in someone who’d been her best friend for a decade. She knew not everybody found a best friend in life, let alone one who cared for her beyond her wildest dreams. The fact that they hadn’t used the word love to each other yet didn’t bother her. She was used to them taking it slowly. After all, they’d waited three months after they started dating to have sex, and it took almost ten years for them to admit they cared about each other as something else besides best friends.

That’s why she was so antsy to see him again. She was her own person, very independent and capable by herself, but Peeta made everything so…wonderful, and things that would have frustrated her beyond reason without him seemed to be completely doable when he was with her, his calming presence a mediating factor for her.

Annie nudged her with her elbow and spoke calmly, “It’s okay, Katniss. We’ll land soon. I’m anxious to see Finnick too. I know you’ve missed Peeta.”

She bit her bottom lip and pressed her head against the back of the seat while twisting the end of her braid around her left index finger. Swallowing her frustration, she closed her eyes and willed the pilot to land the plane soon.

It seemed like it took forever before the wheels touched down on the runway and braked to a slower speed. As soon as the plane turned to taxi toward the gate, she powered on her phone and sent Peeta a text that read, “Landed. Can’t wait to see you.”

“My place or yours?” was his quick reply.

His eager answer caused the corners of her mouth to curve into an excited smile. He really had missed her as much as she missed him.

“Mine,” she responded. “No roommates, remember?”

Katniss couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so ready to get Peeta into bed. A week without him was too long, and she wanted to feel his warm skin against hers, his hands cupping her breasts, and his soft lips and tongue caressing hers.

They’d only had time for a quickie before leaving for break because of their midterms and work schedules, so they hadn’t even managed to undress completely the last time they’d coupled. He’d stripped her jeans and panties from her, lifted her to the kitchen counter, and pounded into her while their dinners warmed in the oven. They’d barely had time to climax before he grabbed the pizza slices, they both ate, and then made a frantic dash to the airport to catch their respective flights.

Their time together was always good, admittedly some times much better than others, but Katniss couldn’t wait for a full night of them naked together, pleasing each other, and reconnecting after their time apart.

It seemed to take forever for the passengers to deplane and for her luggage to appear. By the time the four women made it to Johanna’s car, Katniss was wound so tightly, she was squirming in her seat. Leaning forward, she told Johanna from the backseat, “If you can drop me off at my place on your way home, I’ll pick up my car tomorrow. Peeta’s on his way over, and I don’t want to keep him waiting too long.”

Johanna smirked and caught her eye in the rearview mirror. “Yeah, it’d be a shame to keep him waiting. Be honest. You just want to get there first so you can have time to make sure you’re waiting for him naked with a big smile on your face, right?”

Katniss scoffed in embarrassment and slumped into the backseat in disgust. With her cheeks flaming, she turned to stare out the window with crossed arms and muttered, “Shut up, Jo. I’m just trying to be considerate.”

“Yeah, considerate,” Johanna retorted. “I’m sure he’ll be considerate when he slams his dick into you and gets you off. He seems like he’d be considerate that way.”

“Jo,” Annie admonished, “leave her alone. She missed him.”

The rest of the car ride passed in merciful silence, all four of them too exhausted from their trip to talk much, and Johanna pulled up to Katniss’ apartment building five minutes sooner than the trip should have normally taken. Peeta wasn’t there yet, so Katniss took advantage of his absence by taking a quick shower to rinse off the feel of travel from her skin. She toweled off and wrapped herself in her fluffy light green bathrobe when she heard a soft knock on the door.

“Be right there! Just need to slip on a t-shirt,” she called.

“Don’t even bother, Katniss. Just open the door. I’m going to take it off you as soon as I get in there anyway,” Peeta returned with a hint of impatience in his voice.

He had a point, and she knew it, so she crossed to the door and opened it. “Hi, P—” she managed to say before his mouth collided with hers. He walked her backward into her apartment and kicked the door shut with his foot. His hands slipped inside her robe and caressed the curve of her waist before cupping her backside and pulling her tighter against him. Pressing her against the living room wall, he ran his mouth along her jawline and down her neck. At her whimper, he pulled back and fastened his gaze to hers. A lock of his blonde waves fell across his forehead, and she resisted the urge to push it back with her fingers.

“I missed you so damn much, Katniss.” His voice was thick with emotion, and Katniss melted in his arms. He cared about her so much, and she would never take that for granted.

“I missed you too, Peeta,” she whispered and moved her hands from his chest to the belt of her robe and untied it. It fell from her shoulders, and he groaned at the sight of her standing naked in front of him.

“My god,” he murmured, “You’re stunning, especially with that amazing tan. You hardly have any tan lines from the week. Did you… Did you go topless?” His eyes widened at the thought and closed in surrender when she nodded.

She ran her hands under the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head as she explained, “Our condo had access to a private rooftop, and we decided to take advantage of it. Just tiny bikini bottoms for tan lines. We got sun in the morning and then went to the beach in the afternoon to swim.”

He groaned in pained pleasure and sucked in uneven breaths in an attempt to calm himself. His hands inched to her sides and cupped her breasts before he lowered his mouth to suck each of her nipples lightly before kissing her again deeply.

“If I’d been there, I would have taken you on that rooftop and watched the sunlight play off your face when you came and the wind lift the hair off your forehead when you threw your head back to scream.”

An intensity burned in his eyes and a heat burned inside her so hotly, she wanted him immediately. Shoving his jeans past his hips, she pressed the length of her naked body against his, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and opened her mouth over his to take his tongue inside.

He grew harder against her and pushed her back against the wall as he stepped out of his jeans. Lifting her left leg around his waist, he teased her slick entrance with the tip of his erection until she tugged at the thick tufts of blonde hair at the back of his neck. Releasing a moan into his mouth, she kissed him harder.

He dropped a hand to line himself up and spread her open with his fingers before sliding into her. His breath caught as she gripped him, and he steadied himself with his forehead against hers and his right hand flat against the wall by her head before finding his rhythm.

He drew back and then plunged in again, which resulted in a prolonged whimper from her and a deep grunt from him. Katniss hitched her leg higher around his waist, and he angled himself so he could push in deeper. They hadn’t had sex against a wall before, and the novelty of their position in addition to the time apart resulted in frenzied passion.

Peeta increased the speed of his thrusts and Katniss rocked her hips as best she could into him. He felt so good inside her; his rigidness cloaked by the silky warmth of her skin and coated with her arousal. Every time he plunged in, she keened as he drove her closer to her release.

“God, yes,” he groaned as he lost himself in her, driving into her with abandon. Without breaking his rhythm, he pressed her torso against the wall harder and pulled her right leg around his waist too. Katniss clung to him and enjoyed the sensation of floating as she gripped him with her arms, legs, and pussy.

Lifting her parted lips to his ear, she whispered, “Your cock feels so good inside me, Peeta.”

Peeta pressed his left forearm against the wall and wrapped her dark braid around his fist as he drove into her harder. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and the tip of his tongue ran along the inside of his top lip. His eyes were half closed, and Katniss could barely see the deep blue they became when he reached this level of sexual desire. The tension in his face ebbed and then increased with every thrust. It was obvious to her he was close to his release.

As his hips jerked against her, he begged, “Come with me, Katniss. Please…” before his voice trailed into a needy whine.

The intensity of his plea touched her, and she moaned yes repeatedly in a broken voice. When he tugged at her braid slightly, the pressure rocked through her and she screamed her pleasure. Contracting around him, she rode out her orgasm as he tensed and spilled inside her. His gasps and soft curses interspersed with his masculine grunts made her melt into him until her limbs felt like pliable clay molded by his artistic hands.

Shaking with the intensity of their coupling, he carefully peeled her legs from his waist and held her until she could steady them underneath her. He placed soft kisses to her forehead and attempted to calm his breathing as their hands ran lightly over each other’s bodies in an attempt to reacquaint themselves with their favorite parts.

With a hoarse laugh, Peeta sighed, “I love you, Katniss. More than I can stand sometimes. I love you so much.”

Happiness shot through her at his words. He’d finally said them, despite the fact that she knew he’d felt them for some time. She felt the same, but she’d made a promise to herself to let him say it first. The fact that he’d taken so long to admit it because he knew she typically shied away from intense emotions made her love him even more.

Johanna wasn’t even close. She wasn’t the considerate one. Peeta was.

She lifted her face to his, her gray eyes shining so brightly they were almost silver, and kissed him fully. When she released him, she declared in a steady voice, “I love you too, Peeta. I really do.”

His arms crushed her to him, and he murmured, “I don’t ever want to forget how this feels. Moments like this go away too soon, just like rainbows fade too quickly for me to paint.”

He released her after a few seconds and led her to the couch by her hand. He sank to the cushions and pulled her down into his lap before leaning back into the couch and dragging the wool throw over them.

Katniss relaxed into him, sated by her orgasm, protected by his arms, and reveling in his skin against hers. She buried her face into the curve of his neck and breathed in his scent as her warm breath caressed his skin. It felt heavenly until their body heat combined with the warmth of the blanket made her uncomfortably hot. The closeness was welcome, but she already wanted him again.

Hoping he was on the same wavelength, she ran her hand down to his waist and followed the line of hair to the thick patch surrounding his dick. She caressed him and squeezed him lightly while placing soft kisses on the curve between his neck and collarbone, but she didn’t feel him harden against her.

He tightened his arms around and said in a soft voice, “I don’t know if I can go again this soon, Kat, but I can think of plenty of things I can do to make you happy.”

With a self-conscious laugh, she nodded against him and let him shift them so she was settled on the couch and he was on his side beside her. He tilted her face to his with his fingers and kissed her softly before trailing his hands down her body to cup and knead her left breast. He teased her nipple with his fingers and pinched it until she gasped before running his fingertips across her stomach and down to her waist. He gripped her there and rubbed his torso across her torso. His lips continued to move against hers with a passion that made her mind whirl. Her head nestled into the curve of his left arm and that hand worked the band off her braid and slowly ran through it to release her soft waves.

Katniss met his lips with her own, content to let him control the mood and speed. His hand dipped lower to tease the soft thatch of her bikini line, and her legs fell open in anticipation. His tongue rubbed against hers and she pulled softly at the nape of his neck when his middle finger parted her folds and he gently rubbed her clit. Breaking from him, she dropped her head back and moaned softly as his lips moved to her neck. He kissed her slowly, teasing her with the tip of his tongue, and sliding his finger slowly into her heat.

Their first time against the wall had been frantic, but this was slow and sensual. Katniss yearned for him to make her explode, but it felt so good she also wanted it to last forever. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to be in any hurry as he pulled his finger from her and sank it back in over and over until she was mewling and her hips twitched against his hand.

His mouth found her earlobe, and he caught it between his teeth and breathed out as he slipped another finger inside her. He had beautiful hands, his fingers long and slender, and they felt wonderful inside her. He swirled them against her and curved them as he plunged in and withdrew repeatedly while she panted and cried out her enjoyment. Her body tensed repeatedly at his ministrations, but he held back just enough that she wasn’t driven over the edge. The deliciousness of prolonged bliss made the experience even better.

Peeta alternately kissed her neck and whispered in her ear how much he loved and missed her as he curved his thumb and slowly massaged her nub. He pressed and massaged it in slow circles and then decreased the pressure with light brushes before pushing harder again. His fingers continued to move in and out as his thumb caressed her. His warm mouth laved her neck and his hard chest pressed against her soft breasts.

Katniss hated to show weakness. She’d only allowed herself to be vulnerable to a few people in her life; Peeta, her high school sweetheart Gale, and her little sister Prim, who Katniss loved as dearly as she loved her boyfriend. Despite usually presenting a strong façade, Peeta’s attentiveness to her physical needs reduced her to a vulnerable mess.

She could just feel him start to thicken against her thigh when her body seized, and she screamed, “Peeta! Oh, please. Please… Please!”

Her voice trailed into a moan of acceptance as she tightened around his fingers and soaked him with her release. He kept his pace with both the thrusts of his fingers and his thumb stroking her clit as she rocked against him and rode out her orgasm.

When she stopped shaking and a shiver ran through her body, Peeta kissed his way downward before she realized what he was doing. Her upper body shot upward when his mouth pressed a kiss to her pelvis and then continued lower to lap at the moisture between her legs.

“Peeta?” she asked, suddenly unsure and feeling uncomfortably exposed before him.

“Shhh,” he returned as he nuzzled into her folds and slurped the evidence of her climax into his mouth. His tongue caressed her and flicked against her bud before languidly slipping inside her and filling her. He wiggled it, which created a pleasant sensation that made her yelp. At her reaction, he sucked harder until she clawed at his shoulders in a frenzy.

Peeta sat up then and looked at her, his eyes clouded with undisguised lust and his chin slick with moisture. He grasped himself and gave a few short tugs to make himself harden before she sat up and covered his hands with hers. Together they jerked him until he was hard again. When he was, he dragged her on top of him and settled her onto his lap, her legs spread wide on the outside of his thighs.

Facing each other, she rode him, her hips rotating in the circular motion she knew he enjoyed most. His gaze held hers, despite the fact that his blue eyes were unfocused, and Katniss had a fleeting thought they looked like the sky after a spring shower.

His hands gripped her hips and helped her rock against him, his eyes settled on her bouncing breasts, and his tongue ran continually over his lower lip as the muscles in his face grew taut. She loved the sound of her skin slapping against his as her backside hit his thighs when she raised and lowered herself. His biceps bulged from grasping her, and his nipples stood at attention. He looked beautiful—his face a mask of ecstasy as he sucked in gulps of air and released them in a rush between his teeth.

“I love you so much, Peeta,” she gasped as she tried to control the tension building inside her.

Her confession burst from her before she could stop herself, and she was slightly embarrassed that heightened sexual desire ripped it from her.

“Katniss,” he moaned, his head rocking from side to side against the back of the couch, his eyes finally completely closed in bliss.

She pulled her knees toward her chest to change her position to a low squat and rocked against him faster. She slipped her hand down to rub her clit and whined at the sensation. He raised his head slightly at her vocalization and tightened when he saw her pleasuring herself. His entire body stiffened, and he came, a shout falling from him as he poured into her a second time.

Katniss climaxed right after. Seeing his surrender caused her to give into her own, and she collapsed against him. Struggling for breath, she panted and enjoyed the security of his arms as he held her tightly. When she felt him soften inside her, she shifted and curled herself around him before pulling him down into a prone position, his cheek nestled on the curve of her breasts.

“I can’t move,” he groaned through a laugh. “You’ve killed me. How am I ever supposed to walk again?”

She smiled smugly and combed her fingers continually through his hair. “I’ll put you in a safe place where you can’t get hurt.”

He chuckled against her and raised his head. “Damn, that was good,” he said with a wink. “We’ve got great stamina too.”

Her cheeks grew pink, but she couldn’t stop smiling. She didn’t want to encourage his confidence too much, but she couldn’t argue. The sex was good, and they did have great stamina. The darkness outside the window attested to that. He’d arrived almost two hours ago, and they’d been naked the entire time.

“Peeta?” she asked, her voice lazy with happiness.

“Hmmm…” he mumbled.

“You hungry?”

He kissed her collarbone and answered, “I shouldn’t be since I had dinner with my brothers before they left, but I think you might have helped work up my appetite. You want me to make something or would you rather order a pizza?”

“Well… If we order a pizza, we have thirty minutes to kill before it gets here,” she argued. “Can you think of anything we could do to fill the time?”

His eyes crinkled as he grinned, the blue twinkling with sparks of light. “I might be able to think of something.”

Before he could distract her, she grabbed her phone from the coffee table and pulled up the app to place an online order as his mouth closed over her nipple. She barely finished before she lost control of her fingers.

“Peeta,” she gasped, “don’t ever leave me for ten days again.”

“Only if this is my reward when I do,” he agreed.

The pizza arrived much too soon, but they enjoyed its heat before rekindling their own throughout the night.


End file.
